Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala
Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala aka (Working Class Man) is an Australian animated movie animated by the Sydney-based Yoram Gross Film Studio in 1992. It was released in Australia on 24 September of the same year. The film tells the story of Blinky Bill’s childhood with his animal friends in the Australian bush. The peace and charm of their existence is shattered by the destruction of their homes by humans. Blinky Bill rallies his friends, in a series of exciting adventures, as they battle to protect their homes from destruction and as he rescues his mother from captivity. The animation is superimposed over live action footage of the Australian bush. In March 2015 it was announced that a new Blinky Bill CGI movie would be released at the end of 2015. Plot The local woodlanders are carrying with their everyday life as normal until the next morning, when two men, Harry and Joe start to take down the entire forest with their tractor. The animals evacuate as many trees fall down, and more trees are cut down including Mrs. Koala's home, and a tree knocks Blinky Bill unconscious. At sunrise nothing is left of the bush and every animal is left homeless. They move out of the grounds to search for a new home, including Mr. Wombat. Blinky Bill, dazed and confused, calls for his mother, but she is nowhere in sight. Blinky rescues a young female koala named Nutsy from a cluster of fallen trees. They both run into Mr. Wombat. Nutsy tells him that Blinky has amnesia and Mr. Wombat explains to him about his life so far. Blinky was a very mischievous sort, causing trouble and receiving a scolding from Mayor Pelican, his teacher Miss Magpie and his mother for his many antics. He once encountered and escaped Ms. Pym at her general store. His mother then disciplines him and cries about the grief he is causing her. By the end of this story, Blinky is feeling very guilty about the trouble he had caused for his mother, so he decides to find her. Blinky Bill and Nutsy make their way towards a riverbank where they meet up with a hard of hearing Granny Grunty Koala. Down the river, they meet up with Splodge and his family who tell them about what happened to Mrs. Koala, who refused to evacuate out of pride of her own home. Blinky and Nutsy make their way to the waiting line where Mayor Pelican is assigning all the woodlanders to their places. Blinky Bill approaches the mayor who is less than pleased, and orders Nurse Angelina to take the children to the leaking North Cave. Unfortunately Blinky's mother isn't here. Blinky asks Ruff's mother for directions to the woodchip mill. Ignoring the fact there is danger there, Blinky goes to find his mother at the mill, and Nutsy follows him as they make their way though a rampaging river and the woods. They finally make it to the mill. The wood chip mill is home to the very woodcutters that felled their homes. Next morning Blinky and Nutsy witness the woodcutters reducing the animals former homes into sawdust, narrowly escaping the circular buzz-saw. Then they stay in hiding till night time, but as they try to escape, they alert the dogs. When Blinky slingshoots the security light, Harry's wife Joan urges her husband to investigate. Blinky manages to slip out of the place, but Nutsy is trapped and makes a run for it, climbing into the bedroom of the family's daughter Clara. Blinky tearfully goes back to the tell the others about the tragic news. Blinky's gang form a rescue party, forcing Marcia to join them. Blinky has Jacko para-drop Marcia down the chimney of the woodcutters' house taking notes of the house layout and items. Meanwhile Nusty climbs into Clara's bed who wakes up happy to find a real koala in her bed and manages to get her parents to let to her keep the koala temporarily. Blinky's gang sneak up to the house at night, then break into the house, but then they start up a commotion. Clara immediately hides herself and Nutsy in her bedroom cupboard. Splodge manages to fend off both the dogs and Joe, while Blinky keeps Harry and Joan locked in their bedroom. In the chaos that follows, the wood chip machines start up. Blinky gets Nutsy out of the house and they both fight off Harry. The chain of chaotic events against Harry and Joe end them up in a water tank. Blinky locates his mother and they all leave the place in the woodcutters' truck, while Clara waves tearfully goodbye to her new-found koala friends. Characters 'Original characters': * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Flap the Platypus * Splodge the Kangaroo * Marcia Marsupial Mouse * Jacko * Mr Wombat * Mrs. Koala * Mayor Pelican * Miss Magpie * Nurse Angelina * Mrs. Spotty * Mr. Kangaroo * Mrs. Kangaroo * Mr. Platypus * Mrs. Platypus * Miss Pym * Mr Gloop * Kelly Rabbit 'New characters': * Frogs * Harry * Joe * Joan * Bruno and Hillda * Clara Locations * Greenpatch **Blinky's house **Green Patch School * Wood Chip Mill * Ms Pym's shop * The Caves * Zoo (mentioned) Vehicles * Truck * Bulldozers Objects * Chainsaws Cast Soundtrack # You and Me - Robyne Dunn & Geoff Robertson ft. Kevin Bennett # Working Class Man - Jimmy Barnes #I’m Old Man Wombo #I’m Blinky Bill #Arithmetic Song #Gribbit (Frog Song) - Ross Higgins #I Am the Mayor #Nutsy’s Ballad #Motherhood #How I Hate Koalas #Snakes are So Superior #Country Girls #Don’t Try to Sing Underwater #Home #Who’s on the Menu Tonight #Whistle Song #Sleep Bush Baby Sleep - Julie Anthony Trivia The movie was released under the title Working Class Man, which was the title of one of the songs in the movie sung by a Scottish Australian rocker Jimmy Barnes *The first appearance of Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Flap, Splodge, Marcia, Jacko, Mrs. Koala, Mr. Wombat, Mayor Pelican, Miss Magpie, and Mr. Gloop Home Media Now on the VHS in 1993 Roadshow Entertainment from Australia and UK VHS BBC in 1992 and DVD as Working Class Man in 2014 from Umbrella Entertainment. Australian VHS and DVD Releases *Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala is released the VHS on September 1993 in Australia . *Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala is released as Working Class Man on DVD on November 5, 2014 in Australia. DVD Packs AUS * Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man), Dot and the Kangaroo and The Magic Riddle Triple Pack Gallery Joe.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala humans destroy Greenpatch .jpg Mr. Kangoroo.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Blinky and Nutsy .jpg Nutsy 2.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Baby Blinky .jpg Mrs. Koala 1.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Blinky in miss Pym´s shop .jpg Ms. Glennys Pym.jpg Mrs. Koala 2 .jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Blinky and Nutsy meet Mr. Wombat .jpg Granny Koala 1.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Blinky,Nutsy and Granny on boat .jpg Granny Koala 2.jpg Woodchipmill.jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Woodchip mill .jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala saw .jpg Blinky Bill mischievous koala Nutsy and Claira .jpg References External links * Category:Blinky Bill movies